You Make Us Proud
by LadyTyrant
Summary: Naruto songfic. This is during the war with sand and sound. Naruto and the others are around 18. Naruto receives letters from diffrent people in konoha


I do not own this song or Naruto (sniff). I hope you like it. Please reveiw.

* * *

_My Dear Son, it is almost June,  
I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well.  
Its been dry but they're calling for rain,  
And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville.  
Your stubborn 'ol Daddy ain't said too much,  
But I'm sure you know he sends his love,  
And she goes on,  
In a letter from home._

Naruto excitedly opens the letter he had just been given. In side was the following letter,

Dear Naruto,

I hope this letter catches you soon. All's well here, as well as it can be with half our loved ones gone. Konoha is the same as always and everyone who was left haven't said that much. Sakura's been busy at the hospital and asked you to mention her love (yet again) to Lee. I am waiting for you and all my students' return.

Best wishes,

Iruka

_I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
Like there's something funny bout' the way I talk,  
When I say: "Mama sends her best y'all."  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home._

Naruto bounces into the tent he shares with Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji. He holds up the letter and waves it around, telling Lee what Sakura said. Everyone laughed when Lee turned pink, and they continued acting as if they were not fighting a war with sand. Naruto carefully folds up the letter, and puts it into his shirt. They all agreed that's what kept them going. Letters from home.

_My Dearest Love, its almost dawn.  
I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be.  
I saw your Mama and I showed her the ring.  
Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep.  
But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you.  
An' this is me kissing you:  
XX's and OO's,  
In a letter from home._

A week and a half later, Naruto receives another letter and he opens, during his lunch break, under a large oak, surrounded by his friends.

Dear Naruto,

I miss you so much. I have stayed up many nights, after hearing disturbing missions assigned to you. But, don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll wait for you as long as it takes, for you to come home. All my love, Sweetheart.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Love,

Hinata

_I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
'Cause she calls me "Honey", but they take it hard,  
'Cause I don't read the good parts.  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home._

Naruto holds up the letter with his usual grin. And they all laugh when Neji starts sputtering and demands what's going on. They can pretend for a moment that they are in their home forest and won't be returning to the battlefronts soon. But they could do it, with their letters from home.

_Dear Son, I know I ain't written,  
But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me,  
I might not have said, so I'll say it now:  
Son, you make me proud._

Naruto got another letter three weeks later. He tore open the envelope and read the letter enclosed.

Naruto,

I know you have never known the love of a family and that is something no one should go without. I can't bring back your family, but, boy, you make me proud. You have shown this village more loyalty then most, even when you were shunned your entire life. And I want you to know, we're proud to be your village.

Tsunade

Folded behind the letter were six sheets of paper, with signatures and praise from the entire village.

_I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,  
'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries.  
An' I just wipe me eyes.  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home._

He holds it up to show the people around the campfire but no one laughs. 'Cause there's nothing funny when a Chunin cries. He gave everyone a watery smile before standing to join his night shift. He could live only on letters from home.


End file.
